greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 2 (Private Practice)
The second season of Private Practice premiered on October 1, 2008 and concluded on April 30, 2009. It was broadcast on ABC on Wednesdays nights at 9 PM until the tenth episode, and moved to Thursday nights at 10 PM as of the eleventh episode. The season consists of 22 episodes. Summary Addison Forbes Montgomery is a renowned surgeon. Having left behind Seattle Grace Hospital, a broken marriage with Derek "McDreamy" Shepherd, and her torn relationship with Mark "McSteamy" Sloan, Addison moves to Los Angeles for sunnier weather and happier possibilities. For Addison, an old friend's invitation brings her to a new city and a new life full of promise. At Oceanside Wellness Group, the doctors are dedicated pros; it's their private lives that need a little practice. Plots Cast Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Special Guest Stars *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Recurring Guest Stars *David Sutcliffe as Kevin Nelson *Geffri Maya as Maya Bennett *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace *Hailey Sole as Betsey Parker *Grant Show as Dr. Archer Forbes Montgomery *James Morrison as William White *Jayne Brook as Dr. Meg Porter *Jay Harrington as Dr. Wyatt Lockhart *Sharon Leal as Dr. Sonya Nichols *Amanda Detmer as Morgan Gellman *Josh Hopkins as Dr. Noah Barnes *Agnes Bruckner as Heather Parker *Idina Menzel as Lisa King *Amanda Foreman as Katie Kent *Sean Bridgers as Frank Dawson *Robin Weigert as Amelia Sawyer *Tessa Thompson as Zoe Salter *Jennifer Westfeldt as Jen Harmon *Ben Shenkman as Rob Harmon *Max Burkholder as Ben King *Sarah Drew as Judy *Andy Milder as Doug Adams *Siena Goines as Claudia Jenkins *Joey Luthman as Evan Dawson *D.B. Woodside as Duncan *DaJuan Johnson as Marty Salter Prominent Guest Stars *Steven W. Bailey as Joe *Amy Acker as Molly Madison *Cheryl White as Robin Miller *Marin Hinkle as Beverly *Emma Caulfield as Leanne *Blake Robbins as Mark Miller *Tyler Patrick Jones as Dean Miller *Erin Way as Jenna *Jack Briggs as Nick *Ming-Na as Kara Wei *Matthew St. Patrick as Malcolm *Elise Neal as Janine *Melinda Page Hamilton as Donna Keating *Abigail Spencer as Rachel *Alyssa Shafer as Patty *Amber Benson as Jill *Lyrica Woodruff as Annie *Kathe Mazur as Terri *Vince Grant as Greg *Rebecca Lowman as Nicole Tisch *Rome Shadanloo as Sharbat Qalbai *Audrey Wasilewski as Janet *Leslie Hope as Linda *Cullen Douglas as Hal Jarvis *Susan Ruttan as Nora *Kimberly Kevon Williams as Jodie *Zoe Perry as Lisa *Juliette Goglia as Sarah Pierce *Carrie Preston as Yvonne Pierce *Wendy Gazelle as Corinne Lee *Noah Bean as Shawn *Ivar Brogger as Ronald Debray *Joan McMurtrey as Jennifer Debray *Jamie Thomas King as Brandon Henry *Jana Kramer as Lyla *Diane Venora as Sharon *Alexis Denisof as Daniel *Alexandra Holden as Laura *Bess Wohl as Amy *Kim Hamilton as Frances *Darby Stanchfield as Tess Milford *Scott Michael Campbell as Gregory Milford *Elaine Kagan as Annette *Patty McCormack as Cynthia *Matthew John Armstrong as Daron Rousakis *Jillian Armenante as Arlene *Ginny Weirick as Carley *Ione Skye as Monica Daniels *Meredith Monroe as Leah Hudley Recurring Co-Stars *Kathy Christopherson as Carrie Sinclair *Sean Moran as Judge McLennan *Diarra Kilpatrick as Nurse Danielle *Kate Lacey as Nurse *Karen Strassman as Anesthesiologist *Heidi Strickler as Nurse Janet *Micah May as Cop *Charli Lindqvist as Nurse *Bill Miller as Pathologist Storyline Now Addison has found her feet at the Oceanside Wellness Group and believes she made the right decision, she carries on her life trying out her new relationship with Kevin. To make matters worse, her brother comes into town, which leads into the Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice Crossovers. Unfortunately, the practice is running into financial difficult, pitting Sam and Naomi against each other and Addison stepping in and unwittingly becoming the Director of the practice. Not helping matters, Charlotte attempts to woo Addison with many surgeries, and failing that, opens a a rival practice in the same building as Oceanside Wellness. Meanwhile, Sam and Naomi both begin to start dating other people, Cooper carries on his relationship with Charlotte unbeknownst to the rest of the staff, Pete's old flame comes into town, Violet meets someone and Dell's past is brought up and comes back. Episodes AFamilyThingPP.jpg|'A Family Thing'|link=A Family Thing 2.02-equalandopposite.jpg|'Equal and Opposite'|link=Equal and Opposite 2.03-nothingtotalkabout.jpg|'Nothing to Talk About'|link=Nothing to Talk About 2.04-pasttense.jpg|'Past Tense'|link=Past Tense 2.05-letitgo.jpg|'Let It Go'|link=Let It Go 2.06-servingtwomasters.jpg|'Serving Two Masters'|link=Serving Two Masters 2.07-temptingfaith.jpg|'Tempting Faith'|link=Tempting Faith CrimeandPunishment.jpg|'Crime and Punishment'|link=Crime and Punishment 2.09-knowwhentofold.jpg|'Know When to Fold'|link=Know When to Fold 2.10-worldsapart.jpg|'Worlds Apart'|link=Worlds Apart ContaminationPP.jpg|'Contamination'|link=Contamination 2.12-homewardbound.jpg|'Homeward Bound'|link=Homeward Bound NothingtofearPP.jpg|'Nothing to Fear'|link=Nothing to Fear 2.14-secondchances.jpg|'Second Chances'|link=Second Chances Acceptance.jpg|'Acceptance'|link=Acceptance PP2x16-25.jpg|'Ex-Life'|link=Ex-Life WaitandSee.jpg|'Wait and See'|link=Wait and See FinishingPP.jpg|'Finishing'|link=Finishing 2.19-whatwomenwant.jpg|'What Women Want'|link=What Women Want DotheRightThing.jpg|'Do the Right Thing'|link=Do the Right Thing 2.21-whatyoudoforlove.jpg|'What You Do for Love'|link=What You Do for Love 2.22-yoursmineours.jpg|'Yours, Mine & Ours'|link=Yours, Mine & Ours DVD Release The "Private Practice: The Complete Second Season" boxset was released in region 1 on September 15, 2009 by ABC Studios. On March 1, 2010 and November 2, 2009, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. The run time of the DVD is 946 minutes. Set Details The boxset contains the 22 episodes of the season, with two extended. The DVD box contains 6 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *1.78:1 aspect ratio *Subtitles: English, French, and Spanish Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 2 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Extended Episodes *Deleted Scenes and Bloopers *Patient Confidentiality: Examining Season 2 *Life Through the Lengs: The Pictures of Chris Lowell *Audio Commentaries Notes and Trivia Gallery Cast Promotional Photos PPS2Cast.jpg PPS2Cast2.jpg Posters PrivatePracticePoster.jpg Category:Seasons Category:Private Practice